


In All The World

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it isn't what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All The World

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In All The World  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Anya Jenkins  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes it isn't what it seems.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 9 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1104604.html) at 1_million_words

She pulled the leather ticket folder out of his pocket. _Why would he carry it around? Unless..._ Tears filled her eyes as she murmured, “Don't you love me?” 

Giles’ mouth popped open. _How could she even think such a thing?_ “In all the world, no one is as loved as you.” 

She held out the folder. “Then why?” 

“Open it.”

With shaking hands she opened the folder. 

Before she could say anything he whispered, “I want you to come with me.” He held out a small box. “As my wife.”

“Yes.” She squealed as she flung herself into his arms.


End file.
